How Sweet is Revenge
by CFCfan1
Summary: Olivia shot, Fitz will do anything to protect her. He wasn't the President at that moment, he was a man in love.
1. Chapter 1

**So another random story due to writers block on my others. Please give me some ideas. But anyway here is this little story, that I should be a multi chapter…we will see. All depends on reviews. **

The smile on his face was rare considering where he was. Having a press conference with the press corps hounding him normally didn't bring a smile to his face, but today was a rare day. No one was attacking him, they were actually praising him, which explained the smile.

"No, I am not planning on bombing Syria today," He said and everyone chuckled a little because of the absurdity of the question. "Ok, that's all for now guys." He said as he turned to walk off stage.

"Mr. President!" One reporter yelled so loud that it actually got him to stop for a second.

"I said…" He was cut off which made every other reporter freeze, no one ever cut off the President of the United States.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but I just need one quote." The reporter begged. He looked closer and noticed that it Steve from CNN.

"Steve, sorry, no more questions." He said and went to exit again.

"How do you feel about the reports that your former communications director, Ms. Olivia Pope has been shot," He yelled and Fitz froze. All heads snapped towards him. He turned slowly towards the group of people waiting for a response from him. His throat was dry, and he had a horrible pain in his gut. He took a few slow steps to the podium again.

"What?" He managed to get out without sounding as bad as he felt, considering he felt like screaming.

"All I know is that there are reports that Ms. Pope was shot two times outside of her apartment. She has been rushed to the hospital." Steve said seriously.

"I…" He didn't know what to say. "I haven't heard any of this before, but when I get word I will try and make a statement," He said before rushing out of the room. Once out of sight of the press corps he sat against the wall and slid down. He was hyperventilating and Secret Service agents surrounded him. Hal and Tom rushed up to him.

"Mr. President," The said trying to figure out what was going on. Fitz stuck his hand out and Tom pulled him up.

"Find out anything and everything on Olivia being shot. If it is true get me to the hospital." He said and Tom nodded and Hal dispersed everyone else. The three of them rushed to the Oval and Fitz got his jacket on and he couldn't think about anything but her. What if she was dead? Who would shoot her? He would find out and he would make them pay.

"Mr. President," Tom said rushing in to the Oval. Fitz looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"St. Mary's" Was all Tom said before they rushed out to his limo. As Tom opened the door Cyrus and Mellie's voices stopped him.

"Fitz!" Mellie was the loudest. He turned with tears in his eyes and both Cyrus and Mellie knew something was wrong.

"What is going on?" Cyrus asked and Fitz let a tear slip down his cheek.

"Liv…" He couldn't say it.

"Olivia what?" Cyrus and Mellie asked at the same time. Fitz turned to Tom and nodded.

"We have gotten word that Ms. Pope was shot. We are heading to the hospital now," Tom said quickly and before Fitz knew it both Mellie and Cyrus were getting into the Limo with him, with Cyrus on his phone barking out orders to whoever was on the other end. Fitz was in a haze the entire trip to the hospital. When they pulled up the press had not shown up yet, which Cyrus was thankful for as they rushed inside with a swarm of Secret Service following to clear the areas.

Once the nurse at the desk got over the fact that the President of the United States was standing in front of her, she got them back to a waiting room and went to get a message to the doctor.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

Olivia was in and out of consciousness as they rushed her to the operating room. All she could think about other than the pain was that there were so many things that she had left unfinished. She never cleaned her house that day, she forgot to get a copy of her key made for Stephen, and she hadn't told Fitz that she loved him. Everything had gone to hell with them since she forced him back to Mellie and she watched every day, as he grew angrier and angrier. He had passed one of the most monumental bills in history to lower the debt, so she assumed lately things were getting a little better, but she missed him. She missed being able to hug him and kiss him. She missed being able to call on a secure line and talk to him for hours. She had missed all of it, and if she was going to die because some asshole shot her, she didn't want to without telling him that she was sorry and that she loved him. Those were her last thoughts as she was put under anesthesia.

"Ok, the bullet just barely missed her heart," The doctor said as he tried to repair everything that he could.

"Dr. Nelson," A nurse said rushing in.

"Yes?" He said looking up briefly before looking back down at the patient lying on the table.

"The President is here," She said hurriedly.

"The President of what?" he asked confused.

"The United States," The nurse responded. His head snapped up and turned to her.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"The woman you are operating on, is a personal friend of his, I asked around as I came up here, she is his former communications director. He is panicked and waiting in the private surgery waiting room." She informed the doctor.

"Ok, tell him I will be out when I can and I am doing everything to make sure…Ms. Pope? Yea, tell him I am doing all that I can for Ms. Pope," The doctor said and the nurse nodded before leaving. The doctor looked around the room to see all eyes on him.

"I think this makes it a VIP, don't you?" He said laughing slightly trying to lighten the mood.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Mr. President," The nurse said walking into the waiting room. Fitz stood up immediately. "Dr. Nelson is doing everything he can for Ms. Pope and he says he will be out when he is finished," she said still looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Thank you," Fitz whispered before sitting back down. Secret Service led her out of the room. Fitz put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. The last thing he needed was to break down in front of Mellie and Cyrus, and have them hound him.

About half an hour later with no word from the doctor Fitz started to pace. He stopped pacing suddenly and asked for Tom and Hal. They were brought into the room and they went to a corner out of earshot of everyone.

"Yes Sir?" Tom was the one to speak.

"I want you to get everyone on this. I don't care what you have to do just find the son of a bitch that did this. The second you find him get him to the Hoover. Tell the director I will be there as soon as I can. I don't want the media hearing about this, and I trust that you two can handle this?" He said with a look.

"Yes Sir," They said in unison before leaving the hospital. They assigned two other agents to stay with the President at all times. Fitz continued to pace, but this time he had something new to think about. He knew Tom and Hal would find whoever did this, and he would make them pay for hurting the love of his life. He didn't care what it did to his presidency, she always came first, and this was one of the times he wasn't being President, he was hers, he always would be. His heart belonged to her so right now all he wanted to think about was her as he hoped she would be ok. She had to be ok. He had to tell her again how much he loved her.

**So there is that chapter, next one should be up within the next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the next chapter. To the guest who asked if I had already written this, the answer is no. I wrote one about Fitz getting shot. That story is We Are All Family. I decided to change it around and that is what this story. Thanks everyone for the reviews, I hope you will continue to post them. **

The scene around the hospital was crazy. Media surrounded it while Secret Service tried to keep all non-essential personnel away. Meanwhile in the hospital Fitz kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room hoping the doctor would come out with news soon. The number of people in the waiting room had grown. At first it was Fitz, Mellie, and Cyrus; then Fitz got Secret Service to go to the regular waiting room and get all of Olivia's friends and coworkers. They came in and shook his hand before sitting in their own corner. When the door opened and the kids rushed in Fitz tried to put on a brave face but he was pretty sure he was failing.

"Dad!" Both Gerry and Karen said with tears in their eyes. He opened his arms and they rushed to him.

"How is she?" Karen was the first to break away from the hug.

"We don't know sweetie. We are waiting for the doctor to come out." He said putting on a smile.

"Mr. President," A voice said from behind him and he turned to see Tom at the door with Hal right behind him. He nodded before telling Karen and Gerry to go sit with Mellie. As he walked to the doors another set of doors opened and he stopped in his tracks.

"Mr. President," The doctor said everyone else stood up. "My name is Dr. Nelson. I am a trauma surgeon and I am the one that operated on Ms. Pope." He said getting formalities out of the way.

"How is she?" Fitz asked quickly in a whisper.

"She is very lucky. She was shot twice, once in the chest and once in the left thigh. There was no major damage in the left thigh, and we were able to remove the bullet. She will have minimal therapy on that just to get it back to full strength." He said which made everyone take a little sigh of relief.

"And her…what about the bullet that hit her chest?" Fitz said almost too afraid of what the doctor's answer was going to be.

"Again she is very lucky. It just barely missed her heart. It did cause some major internal bleeding, but we were able to get that under control. She lost a lot of blooding during that though so she will need multiple transfusions until the level is restored. She has a broken rib from where the bullet entered her chest and so she is going to be a lot of pain when she wakes up. We will do what we can to control it but as it heals it will probably be uncomfortable. Other than that, she is doing fine. Considering she was shot in the chest things really couldn't have gone better. We are keeping her in ICU for the next few days to monitor everything, but she should be able to leave the hospital in about two weeks." He said and everyone let out the breaths they were holding. Fitz took a second to breathe, knowing she was ok and he could actually breathe. He then reached his hand out and the doctor took it.

"Thank you for everything," Fitz said with a small smile.

"She is in recovery right now, and no one is allowed back there, but when she is moved to a private room I will let everyone go see her." He said shaking Fitz's hand.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Fitz said and the doctor nodded and they walked out into the hallway where they were away from everyone but Tom and Hal. "I understand no one is supposed to go back there, but I am putting a Secret Service detail on her and as much as I appreciate all you guys are doing for her, I would feel a lot better knowing my guys were back there with her." Fitz said honestly.

"Of course. Under normal circumstances the rules can't be bent, but we both know these aren't normal circumstances. I can't allow more than two agents back there, but I will take them back now," He said with a small smile.

"Thanks doc," Fitz said motioning to two of his agents. They quickly followed the doctor and Fitz felt a little better knowing Olivia was stable, and that two agents would be watching over her. Once the doctor was gone and it was just Fitz, Tom, and Hal he turned to the two agents.

"We got him sir. He is a hired gun, but we have him at the Hoover and the Director is waiting just like you asked," Tom said seriously.

"Good, get me over there," He said and they nodded. He let Cyrus, Mellie, and the kids know he would be right back. As much as he wanted to stay, he had to deal with this. Cyrus promised to call when she was moved to her own room.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

He walked into the room and everyone stood a little taller. "Mr. President," FBI Director Bill Jenkins said sticking out his hand. Fitz took it quickly before looking through the glass.

"What is his name?" Fitz said with a look that told everyone to answer all of his questions.

"James Hodges. He is 25 single. He lives in Alexandria. He was in the Army for three years before being dishonorably discharged for conduct unbecoming three months ago. A fellow soldier was shot and it was friendly fire on accident by Hodges fault, but he lied about what happened and when they found out they discharged him. We haven't been able to get a name out of him as to who hired him, but we are still trying." Jenkins said quickly.

"Army…let me have a crack at it," Fitz said rolling up his sleeve. Before anyone could protest he left the observation room. He took a deep breath before opening the door to the room. Hodges who wasn't handcuffed stood as he entered. Fitz smiled internally knowing once a soldier, always a soldier, and a soldier always stood when a commander walked in.

"Sit the hell down," Fitz spat. Hodges slowly sat down and kept looking anywhere but at Fitz. "Who hired you?" Fitz said getting right to the point. When Hodges didn't answer Fitz grew even angrier. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION SOLDIER!" He yelled.

"I am not a soldier sir. Not anymore," Was Hodges simple response.

"Bullshit! Once a soldier, always a soldier. That is why you stood when I entered the room!" Fitz said seriously. "Now I am only going to ask one more time. Who hired you?" He said getting in his face. Once again Hodges said nothing making Fitz want to kill him even more. "Fine…you don't want to answer me, you will regret this day for the rest of your life," Fitz seethed. He walked to the door and held everything together, because he knew if he didn't he would kill the guy. He opened the door but Hodges voice stopped him.

"I don't know!" He said quickly and Fitz turned to him.

"What did you say?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know who hired me. I got a call from an old friend, said he had a job for me. I don't know anything about why I was hired to do it, I needed the money. I am sorry sir." Hodges said the last part in a whisper. Fitz turned and walked out the door. He walked into the observation room.

"Nothing like the POTUS to scare the shit out of a soldier," He said before looking directly at Jenkins. "Do what ever you have to in order to find out who hired this guy. I want this guy to suffer, so find him and make it happen," Fitz said before giving a look to Tom and Hal. They quickly walked out of the room followed by Fitz. Tom's phone rang and he answered it quickly. He turned to Fitz as he hung up.

"Ms. Pope has been moved and she is awake," He said and Fitz started to run to the car. As the door closed so did his eyes. He took a deep breath knowing this was going to be messy, but he didn't care. Anyone that hurt the people he loves would pay. He let that out of his mind as they pulled up to the hospital. He had to focus on her now and only her. He had to show her that he was there for her and he promised himself to remind her everyday about how much he loved her and that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her again.

**Ok, so there is chapter two. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between school and work I have been unable to write for a while. Now I am trying to update a few of my stories because I miss writing. I don't know how long it will take, and to be honest I probably won't have enough time to update a lot, but I will try my best. Reviews are always awesome, so please write them!**

As he walked quickly down the bright hallway with Hal and Tom right behind him he tried to think of what he was going to say to her. They hadn't spoken to each other in a while since the whole Mellie being the woman on the tape fight. For a while he had been so angry at her, he had wanted to hate her even, but he couldn't because no matter how angry she made him or how many times she left him, he loved her, with all of his heart. He hadn't been able to go through having to conceive another child with Mellie. He loved both his kids with all his heart, but they were both intentional and he hadn't been forced into having them. He and Mellie finally got back in front of the camera and Mellie put on another show claiming she had another miscarriage, and saying that the doctor had warned that it was more likely because of her first. While some of his opponents were still skeptical, the issue was finally dealt with because no one would even try to break apart Mellie's story.

After everything settled down again he and Mellie finally hashed everything out. It involved a lot of screaming and even more hatred, but they had finally gotten to the point in which they both understood that things wouldn't change between them, and he wouldn't resign. They had agreed to divorce shortly after he left office, whether that was after the first or a second term. They had become more understanding and calm with each other and worked hard together to make the country a better place, and she would keep him on his toes when he got depressed about Olivia. And that is why, as he walked up to Olivia's room, he saw her and Cyrus sitting in chairs a few feet from the door. She gave him a look and a small smile when he walked up and Cyrus filled him in on what had happened while he was gone, which included the fact that she was told of what happened, she had been taken and brought back from test, and one final thing.

"And sir…" Cyrus said as Fitz turned to enter the room.

"Yea Cy?" Fitz said sounding as exhausted as he felt.

"She is asking for you," Cyrus said with a small smile. Fitz nodded and gave one last look to Mellie before one of the agents posted on the door opened the door for him. He walked in and saw that her eyes were closed. There were so many machines and he wanted to just cry right then and there, but he knew he had to be strong for her. He had to be her rock. No matter what had happened in the last few months and heck even years, he would always be there for her, no matter what.

He quietly walked to the chair next to her bed and sat down. He softly grabbed her hand and just watched her sleep for a few minutes, not wanting to disturb her. Then her head turned towards him and her eyes slowly opened.

"Fitz?" She asked groggily.

"Yea baby…I'm right here," He whispered bring her hand up to his lips and giving it a light kiss.

"Who?" She asked quietly and without having her explain further what she meant he knew what she was asking.

"A hired gun. I am doing everything I can to find who hired him…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this," He said looking her in the eye.

"This wasn't your fault," She said honestly.

"Doesn't make it any better. I should have protected you. Whether we knew it was going to happen or not…I thought I was going to lose you." He said as a lone tear fell down his cheek.

"Fitz…" She tried but he cut her off.

"Just let me say something ok?" He said and when she nodded he continued. "When you originally made the deal with Mellie I was angry and hurt. Not only were you leaving me again, but also you were forcing me to do something with Mellie that I don't want to ever think about. I wanted to hate you, it would have made it a little easier, but I couldn't hate you…I never will be able to hate you. Since that first day when you called me out on my marriage, I knew I loved you. You were smart and loyal. You fought to put me in this office, and you loved me at the same time. I couldn't have asked for more. Our relationship…it was never meaningless. It wasn't some tawdry affair to get my mind off things. It was the kind of relationship I never thought I would be able to have. I fell for you…hard. One minute you were bringing to light my biggest weakness that no other staffer even noticed. Then I realized my sham of a marriage wasn't my weakness; you were. I would have dropped everything for you. I would give up this office for you in a heartbeat. Then I almost did back when the scandal broke, and then you left again. I tried to forget everyday that I couldn't have you, but you were all I could ever think about. Mellie and I finally settled everything and came to an understanding of what was to come for us…no new kids, and after my presidency a divorce. That gave me a little hope, and I kept an eye on you, on what cases you were taking, because it made me feel like you were still here with me. Then some reporter yelled at the end of a press conference that you had been shot, and Livi…my heart broke into millions of pieces. If I had lost you for good, I don't know what I would have done, but now I know what I am going to do. I know how important me being President is to you. I am not going to resign, but I am not going to seek re-election. I am tired of hiding you…and us. I am going to fight everyday to show you how sorry I am for my mistakes, and I will do anything you want or need to prove that to you. I am going to be the man you have always deserved, a man that shows you every minute of everyday how much he loves you. I can't live my life without you Livi…not anymore." He said finishing. She stayed silent and just stared at him.

"We can't be normal…" She whispered remembering her conversation with Stephen, back when he was trying to figure out if he should propose to Georgia.

"Nope…in order for us to be normal together we would both have to be normal, and even without me being president…we aren't normal people Liv. I don't want normal anyway. Normal is boring and predictable. You are anything but boring and predictable. Normal is what every other person on this earth is, I don't want normal with you. I want the good days and the bad days. The days we love each other and the days we fight. I want us…" He said seriously and finally the tears she had been holding back fell. He brought his hand up and gently wiped them away. "It won't be easy, but nothing worth fighting for is easy." He whispered. She smiled lightly. He smiled back.

"I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope…whether we are together or not…that will never change," He said seriously.

"I love you too," She whispered and he lit up. He leaned down and kissed her carefully; being aware of the wires from the machines she was hooked up to, and he was also careful of not hurting her broken rib. When he pulled away he looked her and smiled. A knock at the door got him to pull away slightly. He kept a hold of her hand as the doctor walked in.

"Miss Pope," The doctor said walking in. "Mr. President," He said nodding his head at Fitz.

"Doctor," Fitz said standing up and shaking his hand. As soon as he stood both he and Olivia missed the touch of their hands.

"I got the test results back Miss Pope," He said once Fitz sat back down.

"And?" Fitz said quickly which made Olivia smile at his impatience.

"There is no more internal bleeding which is very good. Also we have been able to restore the amount of blood that you lost and while the morphine is masking the pain of your broken rib it will hurt when you are weaned off of it. The rib looks like it is starting to heal nicely though and the pain should only last about another week or so. I am going to let you go home in a few days, I just want to keep a look on you for a few more days to make sure we didn't miss anything. You are very lucky Miss Pope," He said with a smile.

"Thank you doctor," Olivia said nodding at him.

"Yes thank you," Fitz said standing up once again and shaking the man's hand.

Once the doctor had left he turned towards her again. "I am assigning you a detail," He said quickly, knowing she would protest.

"No…Fitz I don't…" He cut her off.

"You don't get a say, Liv, until we catch the bastard who ordered the hit. I may not have been able to protect you when this happened, but I will do everything in my power to protect you from this moment on." He said in a very Presidential way, which told her not to fight it.

"Only until you catch the guy," She said negotiating.

"I promise," He said with a smile.

"Fitz…do me a favor," She said looking at him seriously.

"Anything Livi," He said squeezing his hand.

"Catch the bastard," She said and he laughed lightly, but then got serious.

"I will do everything I possibly can to catch this guy and make him pay. There is nothing that will stop me," He said seriously.

"I know," She said and closed her eyes when he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Another knock on the door make them once again break apart.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry, but you need to get back to the White House. Mellie is waiting in the limo for you," Cyrus said poking his head in the room. Fitz nodded and Cyrus disappeared again.

"I'll be back when I can. If you need anything, and I mean anything let me know ok?" He said seriously and she nodded at him. He leaned down and gave her one more kiss before finally leaving to go back to the White House. He would protect her at any cost. And to do that right now he had to catch the son of a bitch that ordered the hit on her. He meant what he said about being with her and in order to do that he had to prove that he would do anything for her. So that is exactly what he was going to do.

**So there is that chapter! Tell me what you think please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry this took so long…tell me what you think.**

"What the hell do you mean you have nothing?" Fitz yelled at Tom and Hal who stood in front him.

"Sir we have followed up on Hodges friend who got him the job. The phone used was a disposable phone and the name Hodges knew him by was a fake. There is no trace of him at the address we were given. I'm sorry sir," Tom said standing as still as possible. Hal stood just as still and remained silent. In a moment of pure rage Fitz swiped all of the contents on his desk to the ground. The sound of everything crashing to the ground was refreshing.

"Sir we are going to keep looking…" Hal said finally speaking up. Fitz nodded then with a small movement of his hand they walked out of the Oval office. Fitz leaned back in his chair when the door closed and he was alone.

Tom and Hal would give him weekly updates on the search for the person responsible for Olivia being shot. It had been three weeks with nothing having come up. Whoever had the ability to stay hidden from the Secret Service and many three-letter agencies had more power and influence than most people in the world. He wanted to catch the guy and make him suffer. He wanted to be able to look Olivia in the eye and tell her that she was safe, and for the last three weeks he hasn't been able to do that. He talked to her everyday, but he missed seeing her and he missed the feel of holding her in his arms. He took another deep breath and stood up.

He walked to the door and opened it quickly startling everyone. Most people had gone home for the night considering it was eleven thirty, but Mrs. Handley, her aide, Tom, and Hal were sitting outside his office. Tom and Hal stood quickly after the door opened.

"Mrs. Handley, you can go home for the night, I am done working," He said giving her a quick smile. She nodded and stood.

"Goodnight Mr. President," She said standing up.

"Goodnight," He responded and waited until she and her aide had left the room.

"Take me to Olivia's," He said turning to Hal and Tom whose faces had a surprised look on them before they quickly spoke into their microphones to those who accompanied him on his little secret outings. Thirty minutes later he knocked on the door while Tom and Hal stood silently behind him, the two agents assigned to Olivia stood across from them, and the rest of his small detail waited outside.

When the door opened Olivia didn't say anything to him. He walked in when she stepped aside. She smiled slightly at Tom and Hal who smiled back. She then closed the door and turned to the person that shouldn't be in her apartment.

"You can't keep doing this," She said leaning against the door. He stood a few feet away just staring at her.

"This is only the second time I have ever been here…" He said matter-of-factly.

"Two times too many. Someone is going to notice; Cyrus already knows about the last time, how do you think he is going to feel about this time?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I missed you Livi," He whispered. She gave him a small smile. She walked towards him and they wrapped their arms around each other. At that moment they both felt at home. She took his hand and led him to her couch, he took off his jacket, shoes, tie, and shocks, and they lay wrapped up in each other for what felt like forever. After a little while she finally brought it up.

"Anything?" She whispered.

He sighed and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Nothing…whoever it is, they are extremely powerful," He whispered back.

"Then stop looking for him," She said and he tensed quickly.

"What?" He asked sitting up bringing her with him. She turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes.

"He…or she hasn't tried anything since the shooting. You have the detail on me…I'm safe now. I don't want you to be distracted by this…you have a country to run," She said seriously.

"I will not stop looking for him or her. I will find who did this to you Olivia. No if's ands or buts." He said seriously. She knew not to argue with him on this. She just nodded and stood up. He gave her a questioning look as she stuck out her hand.

"We have a few hours until you need to get back to the White House. Tom and Hal know how to wake us up, we both need sleep," She said and he smiled. He took her hand and she led him to her bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and they got in bed. The second they were under the covers they both fell asleep. Most days they were never able to sleep, but when they were together they finally relaxed and were able to sleep soundly. And sleep soundly they did.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Where the hell were you last night?" A voice said barging into his office. He sat in his chair remembering last night and the first time he has really slept in a long time. It felt amazing. When he left it had been hard for both of them, but they knew he had to get back before the press corps came in. Now as Mellie was questioning him, he realized he didn't care.

"Answer me!" She seethed.

"You don't want to know," He said simply not even looking up at her. Looking at her and seeing her pregnant would make him think of the deal she and Olivia had made and he just wanted to remember last night.

"Yes I do. I went looking for you last night and no one knew where you were other than the secret service, who wouldn't tell me anything. I am your wife, I have a right to know where you were!" She said not backing down.

"You asked…" He whispered and looked up to see her puzzled. "Olivia's," He said shortly and almost smiled when her confusion turned to pure anger.

"Really? Do you know how dangerous it is to go see your mistress? God…you are such an idiot. Late night trips to get laid are the most ridiculous things I have ever heard of, can you really not just get with someone here…you did it with Amanda Tanner!" She yelled. His face dropped and anger quickly filled his eyes.

"Olivia is not my mistress…she never has been, she means way more to me than that. I didn't go to her house to get laid, I went to check on her and we both slept for the first time in a long time. Also I made a mistake with Amanda when I was upset that Liv was gone and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her, but you don't get to come in here and pretend like you are all high and mighty. Whose baby are you carrying anyway?" He spat.

"You are the one who wouldn't go through with it, and in order for the media and America to believe us, we needed to have 'America's baby.' I did what I had to do, and you are going to throw it all away," She said with pure hatred in her voice.

"I didn't want this, you made the deal with Olivia. I know you backed her into a corner because she didn't want me to resign. All you care about is yourself and the power you think you deserve. You didn't run for president I did, and because of that I can say get the hell out of my office," He finished and he sat back in his chair looking at whatever papers were in front of him. Mellie stormed out and he put the papers down and rubbed his face. His day had started out so well and Mellie knew just how to make it bad. Luckily he didn't have much time to think about it because Cyrus soon came into his office and whisked him off and his day started.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

When Fitz finally got back to the Oval at the end of the day he was exhausted. He tried to sleep a little on one of the couches but about twenty minutes after his eyes closed there was a knock on the door. He sat up and grumbled.

"Come in," He said turning towards the door.

"Sir…" Tom said walking into the room.

"Yea?" He said wishing he had been able to keep sleeping.

"We have a Huck here for you. He says you know him. He is trying to get in without proper identification…" Fitz cut him off.

"Let him in," Fitz said standing with a confused look on his face. A few minutes later Huck walked into the Oval office.

"Huck…good to see you again," Fitz said sticking out his hand. Huck shook it quickly and then looked towards the group of agents standing at the door.

"Give us the room guys," Fitz said and Tom closed the door.

"I don't like being here," Huck whispered too loudly.

"Then why are you," Fitz said in a questioning tone.

"I have information. I was going to handle it but I made a promise to Olivia…so I can't do it my way…you have to handle it," He said rambling. As soon as Olivia's name was mentioned Fitz was fully focused.

"What information?" He said taking a step towards the shorter man.

"I know who called Hodges to give him the job," Huck said quickly.

"What? Who?" Fitz asked quickly wondering how Huck could find out more than everyone and everything he had access to.

"His name…he goes by Charlie now. He and I used to…work together. His real name is Michael Garner…he is really dangerous but…he has a lot of connections…I need to go," Huck said turning towards the door.

"Huck!" Fitz said quickly making him turn around. "Thank you," Fitz said seriously. Huck nodded before quickly leaving the room.

"Tom, Hal!" Fitz yelled once Huck was out of sight.

"Yes sir," They said rushing in.

"Michael Garner, I want everything on him. Phone records from before and right after the shooting. I want everything you have on the bastard," He said with a new sense of life in him.

"Sir," They said nodding and rushing out giving orders to other agents. Fitz sat in his chair with a smile on his face. For the first time since Olivia was shot, he had a good feeling that they were close to catching the person responsible. Things were looking up and Fitz couldn't wait for news from Tom and Hal on who this guy really was.

**So there is that chapter. If it seems scattered and slightly bad sorry. My head is focusing on twenty different things as I write this so the next chapter should be better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have been asked to update this story, and since I finished my finals I actually have time to do so. Thanks for being patient. Hope you like it. **

He was ready to fall asleep in his chair. He had barely left the Oval all day, dealing with all sorts of different issues. It was ten at night and all he wanted to do was sleep. When the phone rang he made an annoyed sound before picking it up.

"What?" He said harshly.

"Hello to you too," A voice said and he sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't see what line it was. How are you feeling?" He said instantly perking up at Olivia being on the other end of the line.

"Almost pain free. I have stopped taking the meds and my physical therapy is going well," She said and he smiled.

"I'm glad…do you need anything? I can get Tom to bring you something," He said seriously.

"I'm fine Fitz…I just needed to hear your voice," She said honestly.

"Me too," He whispered closing his eyes. He felt more relaxed talking to her than he had all day. Just then there was a knock on the door. He groaned and asked her to hold on. When he gave the person on the other side of the door permission to come in he saw Tom open the door and walk in with a file in his hand. "Hey, I have to go, but I will talk to you soon okay?" He said into the phone.

"Ok, goodnight," She said sweetly.

"Goodnight…I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," She said before hanging up. He put the phone down and stood up. Tom had closed the door behind him when he came in.

"What do you got?" He asked quickly. Tom motioned towards the couch and Fitz nodded, both of them sitting on either couch with the table between them. Tom put the file on the table and opened it.

"Michael Garner, 38. Used to be a classified CIA guy. Project B613, was a highly classified project, one that took some time to find. It was a project that involved assassinations, and torture that we don't consider legal. This group did things that go against our every idea of freedom and democracy. Michael Garner was one of six. We don't know where many of them are now. When the program was disbanded most left the area, started new lives with what we guess is new names. There are only two that stayed in the area, Michael Garner being one of them," Tom said seriously. "The other is…" Fitz cut him off.

"Huck," He said shortly.

"Yes sir. It seems as if Huck has left his old life, and tried his best to start a new one by working with Ms. Pope. Mr. Garner on the other hand looks as if he stayed in the business but went to the private sector. He is believed to be involved with a few hits in the area…we also think he was hired to handle Amanda Tanner…" Tom said quietly. Fitz's head snapped up.

"What?" He asked quickly.

"We went to Huck to get some more information on Mr. Garner, and while he wouldn't tell us much, he hinted at the fact that Garner had been hired to kill Ms. Tanner," He said seriously.

"So whoever had Amanda killed, may have targeted Olivia…" Fitz said in disbelief.

"Sir…we don't think they are connected," Tom said not knowing how to share the next bit of information.

"How do you know? You have to follow that lead," Fitz said harshly.

"Sir…we know who hired Mr. Garner for Amanda Tanner…" Tom said still tiptoeing.

"What? Who?" Fitz asked quickly.

Instead of saying anything he handed Fitz a few pieces of paper. Fitz looked through them and froze. His head shot to Tom once more who just nodded his head. Fitz stood quickly, which made Tom do the same. Before Tom could stop him Fitz rushed to Cyrus's office. Cyrus was walking out the door when Fitz got there.

"Mr. President, I thought you went up to the residence," Cyrus said with a smile. Fitz shoved him back into his office. "Sir!" Cyrus said harshly, after making sure he didn't lose his balance.

"What the hell did you do?" Fitz asked harshly.

"Sir?" Cyrus asked very confused and Fitz through the papers onto his desk.

"You had Amanda Tanner killed?" Fitz practically yelled. Cyrus looked like a deer in headlights for a second before trying to stay calm.

"Sir…I recommend we don't have this discussion," Cyrus said seriously.

"No! We are having this conversation. You had someone killed Cyrus. We were handling the situation, and you getting her killed is what allowed Billy to go to the press. You almost ended this administration," Fitz yelled.

"YOU almost ended this administration for not keeping it in your pants. I did what I had to in order to fix the situation. No matter what it caused, in the end everything was ok, the situation was fixed," Cyrus said seriously.

"What it did was separate me and Liv even more! You made it so that she made a deal with Mellie! You did this!" He yelled.

"Why the hell does it matter now anyway? Amanda is dead and you are still President. While your relationship with Liv was strained because of it, you are still President," He said seriously.

"The guy you had kill Amanda was the guy who shot Liv!" Fitz yelled and Cyrus froze, they both did in some way.

"What?" Cyrus asked quietly.

"Michael Garner…or Charlie as you apparently know him, was hired to kill Liv," Fitz said quieting down.

"I didn't…wouldn't," Cyrus said defending himself as much as he could.

"I am not accusing you of having Liv shot…but these are the people you do business with!" Fitz said before storming out of the office. He nodded to Tom who quickly followed him to a waiting car. The second the door closed they sped off and finally gave Fitz some time to breathe. He didn't know how to react to all of this information. He knew he would have to use Cyrus to get to Garner, but this was such a big betrayal. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that they had arrived at their destination. He opened the door and got out quickly and headed into the building. He knocked on the door impatiently. When it opened he realized she had been asleep. Before he could apologize, she spoke up.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing the look on his face.

"We need to talk," He said seriously and she nodded moving aside to let him into the room.

"Fitz…what's going on?" She asked getting nervous as he started to pace.

"We know who ordered the hit," He said quickly. She froze for a second. "His name is Michael Garner. He used to work with Huck, he goes by Charlie now," He said looking at her seriously.

"Oh my god…does Huck know?" She asked quickly.

"Yea, he gave us the tip. Said you didn't want him involved," Fitz said as he stopped pacing.

"There's more…" She said reading him just like she always did.

"Liv…" He didn't know how to tell her the next part, and he really didn't want to.

"Fitz…tell me," She said seriously.

"Charlie was hired to kill Amanda Tanner," He whispered. Olivia's hand covered her mouth in shock. "We know who ordered that hit…" He said and her eyes gave him a questioning look. "Um…Cyrus ordered the hit on Amanda," He said the last part without taking his eyes off her. He was happy she was standing next to the couch, because when she fell she landed on it. "We are still trying to put all the pieces together," He said walking over and sitting next to her. When she didn't say anything he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She clung to him like her life depended on it. She didn't know what to say in that moment so she stayed silent.

After a few minutes of silence Fitz pulled away from her. "Let's get you to bed," he said quietly and she nodded. They got up and walked back to her bedroom. She was already in her pajamas so she just got right into bed. He was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and pleaded with him with her eyes. He smiled lightly and nodded. He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and got into the bed next to her. He pulled her to him. She would have a lot of questions in the morning. He would have to leave fairly early, but that was for later. Tom knew when to wake him up, and when he did they would talk about things. Right now they both just needed to rest and process the new information. Right now they just needed to be in each other's arms.

**So there you go. Sorry again it took me so long to update. Please review!**


End file.
